Total Poke Island Episode 1 Part 1 - Not so happy campers
by MikeX012
Summary: 42 Pokémon arrive to compete in challenges in order to win 1 million pounds.


Pikachu walks into frame. "Hello everyone and welcome to Total Poke Island!" exclaimed Pikachu. "Total Poke Island is a reality TV show where 42 Pokémon will be competing against each other in order to obtain one million pounds!" announced Pikachu. "So who will be the winner? And who will be the first one to leave this Island, find out right now in Total Poke Island!" yelled Pikachu.

Opening theme plays.

Eevee enters the island. "And the first contestant to arrive is Eevee." announced Pikachu.

"Hello Pikachu! I can't wait to meet everyone." said Eevee.

"Yeah well you have to wait a bit more as the rest of the campers still have to arrive." said Pikachu.

Charizard enters the island.

"Hey Pikachu! I can't wait to compete and beat these idiots." chuckled Charizard.

Charizard looks at Eevee who in return gives a friendly smile at Charizard.

"hmph if that over there is the competition then you might as well hand me the money right now" whispered Charizard.

"Uh yeah, not going to do that. Just wait over there I am introducing the contestants." explained Pikachu.

Pidgeot enters the island.

"Ah hello Pikachu my good man, I have been a fan of these types of shows for many years. I simply studied from the best contestants on how to win this game" said Pidgeot.

"And who did you learn from?" asked Charizard.

"An unfezant of course." replied Pidgeot with a smile on his face.

"Ha! An Unfezant! Yeah you're going down!" asserted Charizard.

"hmph. Simpleton." replied Pidgeot.

"Now entering the marvellous, dashing and gorgeous. Primarina!" beamed Primarina.

Primarina enters the Island in a massive and flashy splash.

"Woah. What's with all that flashiness?" asked Pikachu.

"I'm on TV so I had to make an exciting entrance to amaze the audience," preached Primarina.

Primarina then walks towards the other contestants.

"Hello Primarina," said Eevee with a smile.

"Oh hello darling," replied Primarina.

Lilligant enters the island angrily.

"Why so grumpy?" asked Pikachu.

"Because everyone on that stupid boat tried to touch my flower!" shouted Lilligant.

"And that's bad because?" asked Pikachu.

"Because don't you know how difficult it is to keep this flower from rotting?"

"Well," replied Pikachu.

"ugh! I know you won't understand!" said Lilligant with a sigh of irritation.

Lilligant then walks towards the other contestants.

"My, my what a prepossessing looking flower you have there," explained Pidgeot. "May I examine it?" asked Pidgeot.

"If you do that I will rip out your skull through your beak," barked Lilligant.

Flaaffy enters the island

"What's up Flaaffy?" questioned Pikachu.

"Oh I'm doing fine, thank you," replied Flaaffy. "And you?" asked Flaaffy.

"I'm doing great, just tired," replied Pikachu.

"I hope you get better," grieved Flaaffy.

Flaaffy walks towards the other contestants.

"Hello everyone," cheered Flaaffy.

"Hello baby," replied Primarina.

"Hi," said Eevee with a smile on her face.

Flareon enters the island. Flareon is nervous and he is avoiding speaking to Pikachu.

"Well look who it is, it's flareon," announced Pikachu.

"Oh, h-hi P-Pikachu," cautioned flareon.

Flareon then quickly walks off towards the other contestants whilst staring at the ground.

"Hello Flareon, how are you?" asked Flaaffy with a smile. Flareon did not answer however he continued to stare at the ground nervously.

Sylveon enters the island.

"Hello Pikachu. I can't wait to compete in the challenges," chocked sylveon.

"Oh hey Sylveon, what's up with you?" questioned Pikachu.

"I just got a bit sea sick that's all," replied Sylveon. She was trying to stay enthusiastic.

Sylveon walks off towards the other contestants. Sylveon catches Flareon staring at her and she smiles at him, but Flareon blushes and looks away.

Azumarill enters the island and she is angry.

"Hey why so angry?" wondered Pikachu.

"It's because I do not want to be here," barked Azumarill

"Then why did you come?" questioned Pikachu.

"I am only in it for the money," snapped Azumarill.

Azumarill walks off and Flaaffy tries to talk to her however Azumarill stops her.

Cyndaquil enters the island and turns to the camera.

"Hello audience! I'm Cyndaquil and I'm here to dominate with game and win the one million pounds!" announced Cyndaquil

"Hey get out of here you're ruining my shot!" snapped Pikachu.

"Okay," groaned Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil then walked towards the other contestants.

Lucario is enters the island. Lucario then proceeds to examine Pikachu's arua.

"What are you doing?" Questioned Pikachu?

"I am reading your aura," replied Lucario. "And your aura informs me that you only desire money and you are only motivated by your personal desires," stated Lucario.

"hmm seems right," agreed Pikachu.

Togekiss enters the island gracefully.

"Wow that was beautiful," stated Pikachu.

"TeeHee thank you Pikachu, I always try to look my best anywhere I go," admitted Togekiss.

Togekiss walks towards the other contestants.

"They way you entered was marvellous sugar," stated Primarina.

"Why thank you Primarina," replied Togekiss.

Umbreon enters the island.

"Hey Pikachu, how you doing bro?" wondered Umbreon.

"I'm doing alright dude," chuckled Pikachu.

Umbreon walks towards the other contestants. "Wow such a nice looking cast," admitted Umbreon.

"Thank you dear," replied Primarina.

"Oh you're too kind Umbreon," Togekiss said with a friendly fashion.

Glaceon enters the island angrily.

"Look before you talk to me let me just say that I don't want to be here. And if you ask why let me just say that my mother made me come because she said I need to make friends and be more social," Glaceon angrily stated. Glaceon then angrily walks off towards the other contestants.

"Hey Glaceon I'm sorry about your mother making you come," Umbreon sympathetically said.

"Uh thanks," Glaceon replied. When Umbreon looks away Glaceon looks at Umbreon and blushes.

Espeon enters the island.

"Ugh this island looks like a dump," Espeon angrily stated.

Espeon then walks towards the other contestants.

"It's good to see you to," Pikachu said.

Frosslass enters the island.

"This island looks to bright and cheerful," Frosslass depressingly admitted.

"Ah it's everyone's favourite emo girl," Pikachu happily exclaimed. "Do you have anything else to say?" asked Pikachu.

Frosslass then silently walks towards the other contestants.

"I guess not," said Pikachu.

Staraptor enters the island.

"Hey Pikachu! I'm ready to compete dude just give me the signal," exclaimed Staraptor.

"I appreciate your optimism, but we still have to wait for the other contestants, just wait over there with the others," said Pikachu.

"Okay," Staraptor depressingly replied. Staraptor then walks towards the other contestants.

Flaaffy walks up to Staraptor. "There there Staraptor no need to get sad, I can already tell that you'll be great in the challenges," comforted Flaaffy.

I giant face appears and then everyone gets scared but Pikachu uses Thunder on it and Gengar falls to the ground.

"Owie Pikachu, what was that for?" Gengar sadly said.

"Hey no one scares my campers except me! You got that?" snapped Pikachu.

Gengar then smiles and skips towards the other contestants.

"I don't appreciate being mocked like that," Pidgeot angrily stated.

"Oh come on it's just a prank bruh," Gengar happily replied.

Alolan - Ninetails enters the island.

"Hello all," Ninetails said with determination.

"Well look who it is, it's the famous Alolan – Ninetails model.

"Hello Pikachu," replied Alolan - Ninetails with a smile on her face. "So this is the island? It looks great," Alolan – Ninetails sarcastically said.

"Yeah well get used to it," replied Pikachu.

Zangoose enters the island.

"Seviper is not here yet?" questioned Zangoose.

"No he is not here yet," replied Pikachu.

"Okay I'll be waiting for him," said Zangoose.

Gible enters the island and then trips.

"Are you okay Gible?" Flaaffy gently asked.

Gible then quickly gets up. "Yeah Flaaffy no need to worry about me," replied Gible. Gible then trips and falls into the water. Togekiss quickly dives into the water and saves him.

"That was close are you okay Gible?" Togekiss asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Gible happily replied.

"Thank goodness. Just be more careful," said Togekiss.

Togedemaru enters the island.

"Pikachu let me just say that the boat ride was horrible," fumed Togedemaru.

"Great I don't care," replied Pikachu.

Togedemaru walks towards the other contestants.

Leafeon enters the island.

"Hey Pikachu can't wait to compete," said Leafeon.

"Nice I like that attitude," replied Pikachu.

Leafeon walks off towards the other contestants. "Hello everyone," said Leafeon.

"Hello Leafeon," replied Togedemaru. "Can you believe his attitude today?" asked Togedemaru.

"Yeah he seems impatient," whispered Leafeon.

When Pachirisu enters the island she tackles everyone in excitement. However Togekiss manages to stop her and then Pachirisu goes to sleep.

"Finally she's asleep," Pikachu angrily said.

Jolteon enters the island.

"Sup Pikachu!" Jolteon happily said.

"Oh wow it's The Jolteon. How are you doing bro?" questioned Pikachu.

"I'm doing fine, I can't wait to compete," said Jolteon.

Jolteon walks off towards the other contestants and Seviper enters the island.

"I'm finally here!" announced Seviper. "Zangoose," Seviper said with anger.

"Seviper," Zangoose said with anger.

Zangoose and Seviper start fighting however Togekiss and Flaaffy manage to separate them.

When Vaporeon enters the island he quickly goes towards the other contestants.

"Hello!" Vaporeon said in excitement.

"Hello Vaporeon wanna play with me down on the beach?" Asked Eevee.

"Sure," Vaporeon happily replied.

Skitty enters the island and she is depressed.

"Why so depressed?" asked Pikachu.

"I can't find Litten," Skitty depressingly replied.

"Awww poor Skitty. Don't worry he'll come," comforted Togekiss.

"Thank you Togekiss," Skitty replied with determination.

Gardevoir teleports into the island.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?!" Pikachu angrily asked.

"The boat you sent me is not suitable for the environment. So I teleported here," Gardevoir calmly said.

"Well you're here, so I don't care," said Pikachu.

Milotic enters the island and then she turns to the camera.

"Wow I look so beautiful today," Milotic happily stated.

"Yeah yeah yeah just go with the other contestants so I can wrap this up," Pikachu angrily said.

Oshawott enters the island. Oshawott tries to go on unnoticed however Pikachu notices him.

"Hello Oshawott don't you have anything to say?" questioned Pikachu.

"No not really," Oshawott silently said.

Salazzle enters the island.

"What a loud group of Pokémon," admitted Salazzle. Salazzle then silently walks towards the other contestants.

Litten enters the island. However before Litten says anything Skitty runs up to him and hugs him tightly.

"My Litten, I've been waiting all day for you," Skitty happily said.

"Skitty let go of me!" snapped Litten.

Skitty then drags Litten away from the group.

Rowlet and Mudkip both enter the island at the same time.

"Hey why are you two together?" questioned Pikachu.

"It's because Rowlet fell asleep so I had to drag him on my boat," said Mudkip.

Alakazam enters then island, however he doesn't talk but instead just goes towards the other contestants.

"Mysterious," said Pikachu.

Greninja enters the island and is showing off his water shuriken. And Greninja injures Gible.

"Hey no one hurts the campers except me!" snapped Pikachu.

"Sorry dude," Greninja sadly replied. Greninja then depressingly walks towards the other contestants.

Sceptile enters the island.

"Howdy Pikachu," Sceptile calmly said.

"Sup dude," said Pikachu.

Cinccino enters the island.

"This island looks so filthy. I better clean it up," said Cinccino.

"If you do that, then you'll be the first one to go," Pikachu angrily stated.

"awww okay then," Cinccino depressingly replied.

Butterfree enters the island. Butterfree tries to speak however Pikachu silences him.

Chikorita enters the island.

"This island looks disgusting Pikachu. And the food on the boat was absolutely horrible," shouted Chikorita.

"Too bad I don't care," replied Pikachu.

Vivillon enters the island and when she does Butterfree instantly falls in love with her.

"Okay so I guess everyone is here now. So campers let me show you around the island," said Pikachu. Pikachu takes the campers to the campfire pit. "So campers this is the campfire pit where the losing team will have to vote off one member of your team," said Pikachu. "Now let me put you into teams. Team one will be called team NUZLOCKE. Team NUZLOCKE will include Leafeon, Flaaffy, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Cyndaquil, Gengar, Skitty, Litten, Salazzle, Lilligant, Staraptor and Gible. Team two will be called team WEDLOCKE. Team WEDLOCKE will include Sceptile, Alakazam, Mudkip, Butterfree, Charizard, Pidgeot, Lucario, Greninja, Rowlet, Seviper, Zangoose, Primarina, Gardevoir, Chikorita, Vivillon, Togedemaru, Azumarill, Pachirisu, Frosslass, Cinccino and Alolan-Ninetails," said Pikachu.

The campers and Pikachu then go into the mess hall. "This is the mess hall. This is where you'll be having your breakfast, lunch and dinner. And out cook Chansey will be looking out for you," said Pikachu.

Chansey evilly smiles at them which freak out the majority of the contestants except Pachirisu who just laughs.

Confessional

"This is the confessional. This is where you'll be allowed to share your juicy secrets with the audiences," said Pikachu.

New Confessional

"Ew it really stinks in here," stated Togekiss.

New Confessional

"I guess this is the only place where I can have some confidence," said Oshawott.

New Confessional

"Everyone here seems so insane, besides Umbreon he seems cool," admitted Glaceon.

End

Pikachu then takes everyone to the cabins. "This is your cabins. Team NUZLOCKE get one cabin and team WEDLOCKE get the other," announced Pikachu.

Pikachu goes to the dock of shame. "So now that you were introduced to the contestants see what happens to them next time on Total. Poke. ISLAND!" shouted Pikachu.

The End


End file.
